


Trouble in the tropics (sequel to Babiiiii)

by Kyu_Sunstruck



Category: Eddsworld - All Media Types
Genre: Half the tags are the characters, It's Not Happening, M/M, Mark and Jons aren't together, Mpregworld, There are babys, paul and pat are there finally, there going to hawaii, tords family is also there
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-27
Updated: 2018-05-04
Packaged: 2019-04-08 17:02:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14109966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kyu_Sunstruck/pseuds/Kyu_Sunstruck
Summary: 5 years after they promised, Eduardo, Matt and Esperanza finally go to Honolulu Hawaii, and they bring the whole gang along. This is going to end badly





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> About 1000 words per chapter so shits going to be short

First day of summer vacation, greeeeeeeat. Matt sighed before sitting upon his shared bed. Looking to his side he saw the man he got married to 5 years ago. Matt slowly placed his hand on his stomach, still flat. Flapping his wings he woke up his husband.

“Can we just stay in bed for a bit? I want to talk to you about something”  
Matt nodded before laying back down, turning to his side, and staring at Eduardo.  
“I want to have a vacation this year, I'm sure our caramelo wants to as well. And you parents can pay for it. You are the prince after all.”  
Matt just looked at him, a vacation well he did think they deserved a break, and Eduardo was right. Esperanza did want to go to the tropics. His mom could pay for it too. But going alone just them didn't feel right. “We can go” Matt started, “but we have to reunite the gang, and bring Mark and Jons pack. We want to be safe.” 

Eduardo looked like a puppy who was just promised bacon. “Alright I'll get calling you friends and--”  
“Our 3 month reunion is in 3 days we can just tell them then, I'll write to Jon and Mark. Asking if they want to join, they are a pack of wandering wolves after all.”  
“All go tell Esper then” and with that Eduardo ran out in just his boxers. Matt laughed a little before getting up himself. He gave a large flap and his wings grew out of their shrunken state, allowing Matt to fly up. He flew around the room a it before going out and gliding through the hallway down to the kitchen. He grabbed some eggs from the fridge and started on breakfast. 

When he finished he turned to see a little batest and a big man child at the table. Giggling, he gave both of them their breakfast and drinks. Mixture of blood and not lethal chemicals for Esper, she needed a good diet of blood any ways, and the chemical was to enhance her powers, gained from Eduardo. Just heated up chemicals for the man and a small cup of blood for Matt. They all sat and cracked jokes, before Matt pulled out his laptop researching prices of tickets to somewhere in Hawaii. 

Matt looked through all the islands, before deciding they were going to the country-city Honolulu. The whole thing would be 2 flights, the first from Britain to America, and the second from America to Honolulu. He pulled out one of his quills from the kitchen island and started on his note to Mark and Jon. Putting all the greeting stuff first he asked them if it was okay to invite them to Honolulu, saying he wanted safety for the kids that were going and that it would be a good new place to visit and for them to know.

Proof reading the note he stamped it closed as called on of the house bats over. The bat landed on his shoulder, nuzzling him a bit before taking the note around her neck. Sending the bat off he went to his room to pack some cloths. He pulled out some swimwear, t shirts, shorts, and other items. Matt also pulled out a piece of paper and started writing down and order for Edd.

“Sun resistance, water resistance,...”  
“What are you doing Ma?”  
“Oh sweetie, you startled me” Matt sighed before looking down at his list. “I'm going to get potions so we don't get hurt in the sun, and other things”  
“So your writing them down to remember?”  
“You guessed it bean bug.”  
Matt walked to the little girl before picking her up. After placing her on the bed he looked behind her hair. Her two tiny wings perched closed in a relaxed state.  
“Do me a favor and give a big flap of your wings please?” Matt asked. Esperanza compiled and the biggest flap her wings could in their baby wing state. They enlarged by a lot and Matt smiled.  
“Looks like we should get started on wing practice” Matt though out loud, caught slightly off guard by Espers squeal of happiness. Her wings shrunk back down during that so she wasn't able to flap them like she wanted, but that was okay. She didn't have to be Able to do that yet. 

Esper ran out as Eduardo walked in. His hair was wet and he only had a towel on. After 11 years together Matt still couldn't get over how ripped Eduardo is. All the right things in all the right places and, Gaaah. After Matt was don with his mini rambling, he looked up at his beefy husband.  
“Have a nice shower?” He asked, sitting on the bed.  
“Yeah” Eduardo responded sitting next to him before putting and arm around Matt and pulling them both down on their backs.  
“Your towel is going to come loose.” Matt sighed.  
“Wouldn't you like to see that”  
“And your sleeping on the couch tonight”  
“What?” Eduardo asked before realizing Matt was dead serious. “Babe please no-”  
“I've made up my mind, get you cloths then get out.  
“It's barely mid day-”  
“And I have things to do. Get you cloths then get out. Eduardo sighed, knowing he had lost this argument. He got up, put on his clothes and got out. 

Matt sighed before pulling his shirt up enough to expose his stomach, “your going to love you daddy but if i tell him to sleep on the couch, please be on my side.” Matt smiled and walked over to the desk on the side of the bedroom, “Let's get these tickets”

He typed away for a couple hours, working on the tickets. He, Aaron, Edd, and Tom would be able to fly but Tord, Eduardo, the kids (Tamari, Esper, Tic and Toc) and the familiars wouldn't be able. Counting that and Matt and Jons pack won't be able to fly, unless they were ghost, then there was the danger of water. So Matt just decided to get plane tickets. It was almost night before the bat messenger came back. Matt smiled at the letter, The pack of shadows was going to Honolulu with them.


	2. Vacation and cornflakes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ayy look after a month i finish this chapter
> 
>  
> 
> also there is a slight NSFW scene at the beginning 
> 
>  
> 
> And finally, finals have started so im going to be more focused on that so you might have to wait another long while before the next chapter

“Aaron slow down,” a voice whispered “Ringo or Armalo can walk in” the same voice told the other in the room  
“Why do you think i'm going quickly, we haven't had an opportunity like this since we opened up the shop”  
Moans and pants were heard as well as a slight thumping. Ringo sighed, every time. The she-cat turned around and waddled over to the kitchen, with some effort (and help from Armalo) she got onto the counter, and grabbed Edds staff. Bringing it down with her, Ringo padded back to the door of Edd and Aarons room. She almost gagged at the fact that they were still doing it.   
“Ah, Fuck! Aaron faster!”

Truly horrifying. After positioning it against the wall she casted a simple destruction spell. And with that the door was no more, and as you would have bet, there they were, Aaron on top of Edd, looking at ringo with shock and embarrassment. It was clear to see they were mating, in cat terms. Ringo preferred not to see them so she looked at the floor and walked passed, making her way to the herb garden. After getting what she needed, Ringo walked back out, and leaving them to their mating. She even fixed the door. 

Ringo didn't know why but they had been doing this often. She knew the business wasn't that stressful but in all seriousness, she was just a cat. Ringo placed down her herbs in front of one of Edds cauldrons and used a beginners fire spell to activate it. After that she poured in water and got to work on what she was making, getting on the stool also took a bit of work with her current condition, but she managed. Looking at the list Matt sent, Ringo added the appropriate amount of herbs needed. Eventually the water became a subtle orange color and was done. Turning off the cauldron, she grabbed some plastic bottles and filled them each.

“Fire potions, check.”   
“What are you doing?” Ringo looked down to see Armalo. The male bobcat had a confused expression on his face as he looked at his mate.  
“Completing an order we have”  
“We're supposed to be closed, we shouldn't have any orders”  
A third voice chimed in to respond to that, “Matt needs potions for something, I was given clear instructions not to tell Aaron or Edd.”  
“But we aren't Aaron or Edd.” Armalo said.  
“True, okay. We're going to Honolulu, well your going to Honolulu, the bats are going to stay and guard the house.” 

“What are you doing” and there was Aaron with just his boxers, humans.   
“Matt needed some last minute potions”   
“Oh, well you keep doing that. I need to get back to Edd”  
“Of course you do” Ringo sighed, before looking back at her pot and finished putting in the rest of the ingredients.

~~~~~~~ IN THE PACK OF SHADOWS~~~~~~~~

Mark watched his friends and family pack up there stuff, pups running around and helping their parents, and the ghosts grabbing supplies. He looked up as Jon floated up to him and behind him, before putting a soul tracker around his neck.

“You know i don’t need this, a good alpha stays with their pack all the time” Mark chuckled as he turned to face his friend.   
“That doesn’t matter, they go on everyone so I know where they are, alpha or not. Besides, I learned that i shouldn’t trust your ‘good alpha’ bullshit.” Jon told him, as he pulled out the tracker key point. Mark let out a breathy chuckle, Jon was right, he couldn’t trust the ‘good alpha’ stuff, no matter how many times mark proved it wasn’t all bullshit, he couldn't get Jon to trust it.   
“Hows Anna doing anyway” Jon asked, knowing the pup had been sick recently.  
“She’s all better now and running around like a normal pup should, gave me and her mom a scare though” Mark responded, “do you think you’ll ever have kids Jonny cake?”

Jon shook his head, as much as the ghost loved them, he didn’t want any of his own, even if he were to settle down with someone later in his afterlife, he wouldn’t have any kids. Jon and mark continued chatting, talking about random things. 

When everyone was finished packing up they all started on their journey to the airports. Everyone went as small clusters, each chatting and cracking jokes. Some people were just content with walking with their mates in a peaceful silence. And some (mark) had a wailing baby to take care of since their mate went to go talk with her friends. Jon was no help since he just floated off somewhere. Mark sighed, this was going to be a long walk.

~~~~~~~ IN THE RED ARMY BASE~~~~~~~~

Tord whined as a pressure was suddenly pressed on his back. Tord was shaken slightly. “Babe, you need to get up” He heard, and tord shoved himself deeper into the pillow and mattress under him. Tom sighed and shook his head. Tom got off the bed and Tord smiled, until he was suddenly lifted and thrown over toms shoulder like a rag. Tord opened his eyes and screamed as the taller man carried him out of their shared bedroom. “TOM YOU FAT MOTHER FUCKER PUT ME DOWN RIGHT NOW” Tord screamed, struggling to get down.

Tom gave Tord’s ass a quick pat before saying, “You know the rules, i get to carry you for as long as i want when you try to sleep in” Tord sighed and crossed his arms, letting himself be carried around by the 6 foot 10 giant. They walked into the family feeding area, to be greeted by most of tord’s family and the kids. Tamari looked up from her cornflakes and smiled at her parents. Zinc took one glance at the couple and smirked. Tik and Tok were both concerned with their food and paid no mind to them. The rest of tord siblings either raised eyebrows or chuckled at them. Tom set Tord down on a chair before taking a seat next to him. They all sat there eating in comfortable silence. That was until Tord’s mom came into the room, reading a piece of paper in her hand. 

Her metal arm held the paper firmly as she read of it. Everyone looked at her when she sat down at the table. Her voice was soft, but with a happy undertone when she spoke. “It says here, that Tom, Tord and the kids are going to be able to go to honolulu hawaii for a vacation with their friends.” Tom spit out his cornflakes, eyes wide and white with surprise. 

“What?!” he coughed out, looking at Theredis and wiping his mouth  
“You heard me right, your friend Matt invited you to spend the summer in honolulu hawaii” Theredis confirmed, and handed the paper to tom.

Tord leaned over and looked at the paper, reading it too. Tord smiled and leaned back, “mamma is right, Matt did invite us to honolulu hawaii”  
“Well why would we pass up an opportunity like this, our last vacation was to africa and that was because tord and i had a meeting there” tom saide looking up from the paper.  
“We can hold down the fort while your gone too” Rune said, eating a spoon full of cornflakes.  
“I think the fuck not” Theredis said after, “It would be nice to run the army again, I’ll take over and you guys can be teens again”  
“Mamma Are you sure?” Distro asked. Theredis just nodded.  
“Finish your breakfast before you go pack your things. You all need your energy for the flight to england” Everyone nodded and finished their food. Before rushing out to grab their stuff. Its vacation time baby.

**Author's Note:**

> I'll update again when I remember to


End file.
